film_punksfandomcom-20200215-history
Film Punks: User Guide
Welcome to Film Punks! You're now a new member of our collective. film-punks.wikia.com is the home website. GET STARTED #Join the main facebook group:Film Punks (Lots of people register, but don't follow through. We won't add your profile page until you join the facebook group as well.) #Join our Wikia (sign up w/ facebook button) #Get Involved with a Project(Check the "OFFICIAL PROJECTS" tab) Note: After you register, an Admin will start a bio page for you, add your name to the Film Punks Roster under Community>Roster. You will also be granted permission to make edits to existing pages throughout the site. CHANGE YOUR MIND? 'If you lose interest in Film Punks, please notify us: *Facebook Page *'Email filmpunks0@gmail.com MANIFESTO Our Manifesto is basiclly our offical guide, which currently is being worked on by admins. It is our written declaration of principals, policies, and objectives and also has information about important things you will need to know at some point(like what are possitions KEY1-7? Or what is a "Class"? Or why am I rated "Rookie"?). It's important to remember that Film Punks is in early stages and is developing. Help us develope the Manifesto with suggestions, comments, complaints, whatever you feel needs to be said. For now, just read below for basic info. Much of the info listed below will be moved to the Manifesto page and explained in more detail in the future. QUICK DOs and DON'Ts *Do not alter anyone's PROFILE PAGE but your own. *Do not alter "Important Information" pages without permission from an admin. *Do not upgrade unoffical projects to the "OFFICIAL PROJECTS" tab with out satisfying the requirements first. It takes at least 2 WRITERS, 2 SHOOTERS, & 2 EDITORS signed on to an unofficial project to make it an OFFCIAL FILM PUNKS PROJECT. FILM PUNK CULTURE FILM PUNKS Film Punks is made up of Independant Filmmakers who live throughout Tampa FL. The group operates with a certain set of rules defined in their Menifesto and most notably employs the "3-Teams Method" of independant filmmaking. "3 Teams" is a method for filmmaking that does not allow a single Director or crew member to make all the creative decisions in projects, but instead splits the CREW into 3 Separate but equally vital Teams which all honor their responsiblity to make creative decisions at different stages in the filmmaking process. The group hopes to inspire more minimalism, collaboration, and ingenuity in Independant Cinema. MEMBERSHIP REQUIREMENTS Membership is quite easy. As long as a filmmaker has at least one tool which can be used to contribute to the process of filmmaking, new members are often welcomed into the group. *WRITERS need screenwriting software. *SHOOTERS need a camera & a harddrive for storing footage. *EDITORS need a computer & editing software. 3-TEAMS METHOD Originally conceived to give small-town independant filmmakers an advantage, 3-Teams attempts to make the filmmaking process more manageable and effient for independants filmmakers by delegating the most important responsiblities of filmmaking to 3 separate but equally vital Teams. Basically, the WRITERS who control the Development stage, the SHOOTERS who control the Pre Production and Production stages, and the EDITORS who control the Post Production stage. Theoretically, this method can only be successful when all teams collaborate and consult eachother to in the end produce the best result possible. PROJECTS 'OFFICAL PROJECTS' Offical Projects are filmpunks projects are the projects represent the entire Film Punks collective. *All official projects are featured under the 'Offical Projects' tab. *Must have 6 filmmakers signed on(2 per team *Offical projects represent the whole Film Punks group *Offical projects can use the Film Punks logo. 'UNOFFICAL PROJECTS' Unoffical projects can be started by any member of Film Punks but do not necessarily represent the Film Punks as a whole. *Anyone can start working on an unoffical project. *Unoffical projects can not use the Film Punks logo. DEVELOPMENT *WRITERS are responsible for making the creative decisions in Development. PRE PRODUCTION *SHOOTERS are sponsible for making the creative decisions in Pre Production. PRODUCTION The size of the Tampa Bay market suggests that we really should demand unreasonable commitments from CAST or CREW. That's why Teamwork and planning for maximum efficiency are important. ONE-DAY commitments is a concept we are really interested in and hope to develope for the future. *SHOOTERS are responsible for *Shoots should not last longer than a few hours. *Production should not take longer than a few days total. *There can be no more than 6 OFFICAL Film Punks projects listed under the "Projects" tab. *Join a project OFFICIALLY by adding your name under CREW and add what team you're on next to your name. *Do not alter the project documentation for a project you are not OFFICIALLY signed onto. POST PRODUCTION *EDITORS are sponsible for making the creative decisions in Post Proproduction TEAMS Teamwork is In order to participate in a project you must add your name under "CREW" and join one of three teams for that project: Writers, Shooters, or Editors. Each team has the ability to make creative decisions at a certain stage in project. *'Writers:' The writers are the initial developers of projects and work to provide the basic story ideas, plot, and script. *'Shooters:' The shooters have reign over the preproduction and production stages, and decide casting, locations, gear, shooting schedules ect... *'Editors: '''The editors are the last developers of projects and bring all the peices together; rough cut, color correction, sound mix, color grade, and final cut. Ideally, all teams work together to insure that their decision best serve the project as a whole. For example, for Project A, the Shooting team wants to try an experimental lighting setup to achieve a certain aestetic. Before making the decision to use that lighting setup, the Shooting team consults the Editing team to make sure that the editors have the neccesary tools and skill to achieve the desired effect in the Post Production stage where the Editors are responsible for making the final creative decisions. Based on the feedback from the other team the Shooting team will decide whether to go forward with the experimental lighting setup. BLOGGLING Please contribute by blogging from time to time. Include pictures. Pictures are cool. New blogs are a way for our members to get to know eachother and for our following to keep up with us and our projects. Keep in mind that all blogs are automaticlly fed to our social media outlets as ways to connect with our fans and capture interest. Things you might want to blog about: *Your life as a filmmaker *A certain subject in filmmaking *Film punks CLASSES All Film Punks identify a naitive CLASS that reflect their dominant skill and as their specialty area of contribution to most projects. On any given project, everyone is required to join and function within a TEAM: Writers, Shooters, or Editors. But a filmmaker who is Classed a WRITER can contribute as a SHOOTER or EDITOR on any project. affect the occome of the film. There is no director, the function the director traditionally provides is still present, just delegated to a three-stage/three-party system of checks and balances. *'Writer: Your dominant skill is in screenwriting. *'''Shooters: Your *'Editors: '''The editors are the last developers of projects and bring all the peices together; rough cut, color correction, sound mix, color grade, and final cut. SKILLS To be most effective, Film Punks must aspire to become experts in all-things Filmmaking, especially, guerrilla filmmaking in Tampa. Don't worry, we're chill, we know nobody starts off knowing everything. To improve, filmmakers must acknowledge and know the areas where they are weak vs strong. These are the 8 basic skills everyone is rated by: *Audio *Cinematography *Editing *Lighting *Makeup *Photography *Screenwriting *Set Design RATINGS Every filmmaker should know two things: #Skills=Stars #Stars = Rank '''SKILL RATINGS' #Beginner* Zero to little experience. #Experienced** At least a basic level of training or education... you are comfortable. #Skilled*** Solid training or education + experience... you are very confident. #Expert**** You know almost everything there is to know and your experience matches. RANKS #Rookie: 8 skill stars + 3:1 projects #Veteran: 16 skill stars + 6:2 projects #Ace: 24 skill stars + 9:3 projects #Master: 32 skill stars + 12:4 projects EQUIPMENT You can create a section on your bio page for your equiment, use bullet points and list the most essential gear you use. If you don't have a type of gear leave it blank. Also if you're a Shooter, bullet your camera first, Writers should bullet their writing software first, Editors bullet their editing software first ect... (We're still working on how to standardize this...) * Camera (preferbly DSLR) *Editing Software *Writing Software *Computer/type SOCIAL MEDIA We have social media accounts for the public to follow and we have private things that serve certain purposes. Check em out. Also, we've linked the accounts so that new blogs we post on this site and finished films we upload to our youtube are automaticlly posted to our Facebook and Twitter. *Public Facebook fanpage *Public Twitter *Private Facebook Group(Film Punks ONLY) *Public Facebook Group (Film Punks+Friends) **Film Punks_WRITERS , **Film Punks_SHOOTERS , **Film Punks_EDITORS *Public email: filmpunks0@gmail.com (This account forwards everyone mail) *Private Phone: 813.421.5036 (Hotline rings all our phones at once. Only answer if you're availible.) *Public YouTube *Private Youtube: Punk Labs (For testing and view footage) *Private Youtube: Punk Dailies (For viewing and sharing dailies online) Category:Group Info Category:Group Docs